Xtravaganza
by Caro Ji
Summary: El mundo había cambiado por las persona que vivían en él y por Saitama. Probable serie de Shots, AU, SaiGen, etc.
_Xtravaganza_

 _One Punch Man / SaiGen /AU / Sadomasoquismo – Romance_

 _Notas de la Autora: ¡OK! No tenía planeado escribir un shot pero bueno… creo que no hay problema alguno XD así que aquí les presento mi versión de Evil Saitama :3 Espero que les guste._

 _Disclaimer: Lamentablemente OPM no me pertenece, la idea original es de ONE y las ilustraciones de Murata. Yo solo hago uso de sus personajes en un mundo alterno sacado de mi extraña cabeza._

 _Advertencias: en realidad no tengo idea de que poner aquí… supongo que ya han leído algo parecido y/o igual en algún otro lado._

 _Eso es todo y a leer!_

:::::::

El mundo estaba a sus pies y él lo sabía. Ningún héroe había podido contra él y quienes se habían atrevido a retarlo no vivían para contarlo. 

Desde la A a la Z, todas las ciudades le pertenecían y podía hacer cuanto se le antojara en el momento. 

Sabía que podía haber hecho el bien, pero el pago no había sido recíproco. Los habitantes de la ciudad lo odiaban y él a ellos, así que tomó cartas en el asunto y les demostró que él podía con todos y cada uno de sus queridos súper héroes. 

Primero habían sido los bastardos de la categoría C, quienes no habían durado lo suficiente y se rindieron antes de todo. Eran solo una pérdida de tiempo. 

Los B habían sido un poco entretenidos, hasta que mató a uno durante la riña y todos se rindieron igualmente. Malditas basuras. 

La categoría A había dado pelea y la mayoría había muerto, al menos tenían pasión y eso era algo. 

Lo divertido inició cuando la clase S vino tras él, pero ninguno había sido suficiente. Los había vencido a todos y cada uno. El androide rubio casi perdía la vida aun cuando él le había dicho que se rindiera, no tenía nada que ver en eso, pero fue testarudo y metió la nariz donde no le llamaban. Genos había sido entrometido y valiente, pero había fallado. 

El prisionero excéntrico y homosexual se recuperaría con el tiempo en el hospital después de los múltiples huesos rotos. De algunos ni se acordaba, otros no habían intervenido y mejor le dieron la espalda a la pelea. Recordó con gusto como se había deshecho de la enana de cabello verde. 

También estaba el hecho de que algunos se habían aliado con él, aunque no le interesaban, eran solo peones en su juego. 

Metal Knight, Blast, entre otros, se acercaban a él pidiendo consejos e ideas para ser más fuertes; pero también estaba la estúpida resistencia que había hecho Bang y Samurai Atomic, pobres ancianos. Todo su insignificante grupo había huido después de encontrar al viejo maestro de artes marciales y a su discípulo, inconscientes en medio de Ciudad Z. Había sido un reto no asesinarlos, pero era suficiente para hacer que todos estuvieran ocultos y sin hacer ningún tipo de revuelo. 

Saitama caminó silencioso a través de las vacías calles hacia su hogar, fácilmente podría vivir el en centro de la misma sin embargo detestaba a cuanto viviera ahí, así que se había quedado en su viejo departamento. El lugar era su hogar y podía estar en paz. 

En su corto viaje recordó que Metal Knight había mencionado algo sobre humillar a los jóvenes héroes y él ya tenía un lugar reservado, si no se equivocaba todo sería la noche siguiente y ni más ni menos que en el antiguo edificio central de súper héroes en Ciudad A. 

Esa noche sería fenomenal. 

Ciudad A se encontraba envuelta por una pesaba niebla después de la lluvia de la noche anterior y el frío calaba hasta los huesos, pero todos seguían con sus trabajos diarios mientras veían como poco a poco villanos pasaban cerca de ellos mientras se dirigían al edificio más grande de la ciudad. 

La enorme edificación se erguía orgullosa y dominante entre las demás, aún con su falta de ventanas y su color negro mostraba resplandor y lo bien que estaba construido. Demostraba la razón por la que era el único edificio en sobrevivir después del desastre nivel dios que había desatado Saitama al pelear dentro de la ciudad. 

Saitama vio como algunos villanos entraban al lugar mientras esperaba por el ex-héroe Robótico a que llegará para dirigirlo a su mesa reservada. Algunos inclinaban la cabeza al reconocerlo y otros se acercaban un poco para estrechar sus manos. Por lo que sabía, sería un gran espectáculo y podía estar tan cerca como quisiera del escenario. 

Sonrió cuando vio al nuevo Rey Marino, al parecer el tipo cara de tiburón le debía un favor por haberse encargado del anterior rey. 

—¿Cómo has estado Saitama? 

—Bien, supongo. 

Saitama sonrió distraído y otra mueca se dibujó en su rostro cuando vio a lo lejos al doctor Kuseno, él le sonrió y agitó una mano burlándose. El hombre había tomado una sabía decisión al rendirse y trabajar junto con Metal Knight. El doctor lo fulminó con la mirada y se alejó. 

—Supongo que así es — Saitama regresó su atención al tiburón. Y ya veo que así ha sido, al menos has cambiado ese aspecto de tonto que tenías con el disfraz amarillo — El tiburón se rio. 

Casi por instinto Saitama buscó su anterior vestimenta pero solo encontró su nuevo traje. Negro y rojo eran ahora sus colores. 

Una pequeña risa escapó de sus labios y de nuevo miró alrededor, Metal Knight estaba cerca. El ex-héroe los acompaño a los dos a sus lugares y los dejó solos. El espectáculo estaba por empezar. 

Al cabo de unos minutos una música exótica lleno el recinto y el escenario se llenó de jóvenes héroes. Entre los primeros, Saitama reconoció al chico que era alumno de Atomic. Al parecer fue una buena decisión separarlos. 

Atento, Saitama vio como Iaian movía sus caderas y bailaba al son de la música. Miró al resto de jóvenes pero ninguno había sido interesante. El escenario se vacío y de uno en uno o en parejas, los ex-héroes pasaban a bailar como simples putas. Eso eran ahora. 

Saitama perdió el interés y esperó a que mejorará en espectáculo. Blast había llegado cuando otro joven desconocido se movía por el escenario y ambos se entretuvieron hablando. 

Y justo cuando pensaban marcharse la música cambio de nuevo y un nuevo joven salió al templete. 

Saitama lo reconoció de inmediato aunque le inquieto saber que todo el salón tenía los ojos sobre el rubio de orbes dorados, que en algún momento fue su alumno. 

Genos estaba vestido con una ropa que no dejaba nada a la imaginación de color rosa, la piel se veía rara en su cuerpo pero era sensual. Saitama supuso que Kuseno había sido el responsable de la nueva apariencia de Genos, el rubio junto con la canción melosa que sonaba de fondo se empezó a mover por el escenario. 

Aplaudió y empezó a cantar. 

_(1)Por siempre, por siempre. Estaremos juntos por siempre mi amor._ _  
_ _Por siempre, por siempre solo pienso en ti y tú lo sabes bien._ _  
_ _Estar junto a ti…_ _  
_

Genos bailaba como nunca lo hubiera imaginado Saitama. Y en algún momento lo reconoció en el recinto y no despegó su vista de Saitama. 

Bailando avanzó por el salón y todos los presentes lo seguían con sus miradas, en ocasiones se detenía para bailar frente alguna mesa sin apartar su mirada y continuaba para llegar a la mesa de su antiguo maestro. 

_Vamos cariño, dame una lección de vida por tus indecisiones._

Sin dudar Genos se subió sobre la mesa y movió sus caderas frente a Saitama. 

La canción seguía pero parecía que solo estaban ellos dos en el lugar. 

_¿No estas satisfecho?_ _  
_ _La vida ha sido cubierta de peligros._ _  
_ _A golpes directos, todo dividido, sofocando días._ _  
_ _Vuelve, tenme. Lo hice así._

Las caderas, las manos y todo era muy sugerente. Las pequeñas piezas de ropa de Genos empezaron a caer sobre la mesa mientras él las retiraba lentamente y dejaba a la vista los trozos de ropa de vinilo y cuero. 

Cada trozo y línea cubrían la piel de Genos aún menos que la ropa rosa, era tan sensual y erótico verlo bailar con eso puesto. Saitama tuvo que contener el impulso de tocarse a sí mismo mientras lo veía o de jalar al muchacho para follarlo sobre la mesa. 

_Si solo todo pudiera olvidar._ _  
_ _Cayendo en lo más profundo._ _  
_ _Inconsciente me decía para distraerme._ _  
_ _Cantaré, solo a ti te cantaré._ _  
_ _Si tú no estás, todo se vuelve oscuridad._ _  
_ _Ah… recuerdo… tu sentir… aun así…_

La mano de Genos se deslizó lentamente desde su pecho hasta casi alcanzar su propia erección. Y como llegó se fue y regresó al escenario mientras un grupo enorme de personas lo veían comiéndoselo con los ojos. 

Bailó y cantó el resto de la canción. Jugó con el tubo que estaba en medio del templete y cuando terminó salió dando un final pervertido y lujurioso. Volvió a pasar su mano por su pecho, pero esta ocasión se detuvo cuando toco uno de sus pezones, lo apretó y torció. Un gemido escapó de sus labios y sonrió sonrojado, arrojó un beso al aire y desapareció del escenario. 

Los espectadores se habían hundió en un silencio sepulcral y raro, pero de un momento a otro los gritos y vítores hacia Genos iniciaron y tardaron en callar. 

Ese definitivamente había sido un día interesante. 

Saitama y la mayoría de los asistentes habían vuelto por donde vinieron con erecciones apretadas por sus pantalones y con ansias por joder con alguien.

:::::::

 _Notas Finales:_

 _(1)La canción que canta Genos es ni más ni menos que ME!ME!ME! Y ustedes dirán: ¿Pero qué rayos?, bueno el shot se me ocurrió mientras viajaba en el camión de regreso a mi casa y escuchaba esta canción en versión fandub. Pueden buscarla en Youtube como "Rooxan – Me!Me!Me!"_

 _Tal vez y solo tal vez le haga una continuación, pero no sé… estoy indecisa sobre como continuar el shot, tengo una vaga idea y me parece que probablemente no les va a gustar así que…_

 _Bueno en fin… con esto me despido. Hasta el próximo capítulo de "Carol of the Bells" :3  
_


End file.
